Inevitavelmente, Vida
by Watashinomori
Summary: Se você pudesse escolher não viver a presenciar sua triste existência, o que preferiria? cenas de violência


**Inevitavelmente, Vida**

Faz tempo. Faz tempo que não te vejo meu querido. Faz tempo que seus cabelos vermelhos não passam correndo pela minha frente. Seamus é bom. Mas ele não é você... ninguém será você.

Com esses pensamentos ela adormeceu. Seus cabelos caídos sobre o travesseiro. A porta do quarto abriu vagarosamente e ela ergueu-se.

-Te acordei, amor?

-Seamus? Ahn, não eu já estava acorda, como foi?

Ele começou a despir-se. Seus olhos melancólicos. Seu sorriso afetado. A lua cheia mostrava tudo.

-Péssimo. Levaram Lupin.

-Quê? – ela pulou da cama e correu até ele.

-Levaram Lupin, o mataram. Sua força não foi de grande utilidade. Eu não sei como, apenas cheguei ao lugar e lá estava. Deitado numa maca sangrando, parece que o torturaram antes.

-Mas, ele não estava transformado?

-Sim. É isso que o Harry também falou.

Harry. Num momento como aquele e o ruivinho dominou sua mente. Lógico que se Harry estivesse lá Ron com certeza estava junto. Eles eram aurores agora, e Mione havia se casado com Seamus Finnigan. Hermione Finnigan. Ela preferiria ser chamada de Mione Weasley, mas os acontecimentos passados não permitiram.

Fora tudo muito rápido. Um dia estava feliz, ao lado do seu príncipe encantado, planejando o casamento, e no outro Ron acabara com ela. Um 'não' simples junto com um pesaroso 'adeus'. O que acontecera ainda é mistério.

-Mi, sei que você conhecia o Lupin melhor que eu. Vamos dormir. É melhor – disse ao ver a expressão pesarosa da esposa.

Ela apenas concordou.

Acordou pela manhã. Os braços envolvendo o corpo do marido. Levantou e colocou seu roupão. Desceu vagarosamente até a cozinha. A casa era grande. Começou a fazer a comida na casa semi-bruxa. A campainha soou.

Ela foi devagar até a porta. Um cabelo ruivo com olhos castanhos marejados estava parado a sua frente.

-Ron?

-Mione. Ela se foi.

-Quem Ron? Quem? – ela chamou desesperada.

Weasley parecia entorpecido. Embriagado com sua própria tristeza. Chorando feito um louco ele a abraçou. Pousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Hermione sentiu-se completamente ensandecida.

-Quem, Ron? Quem se foi? – repetiu, só que suavemente. Tentando acalma-lo. Suas mãos passeavam pelo cabelo vermelho.

-Ginny. Aquele Dominic. Ele era um sonserino nojento. Agora ele matou minha irmãzinha. Virou para mim e disse: Isso é para você aprender a mandar sua irmã sair com gente decente. Ele matou ela porque ela não foi com ele para o baile de inverno.

-Ron – Mione chorava. Estava chocada. Não tinha o que responder. A desolação do garoto em seus braços passara para si.

-Mi, eu não agüento mais. Não suporto mais isso. O Harry me disse que eu devia suportar mais. Que não deveria desistir. Que apesar de tudo eu vou terminar bem, mas aí a Gin morre. O que eu faço?

-Ron, não vá embora – ela murmurou. A voz fraca, falhando.

-Mi?

-Não desista. Eu não viveria sem você.

-Mione – a voz de Seamus veio do alto da escada. Que houve?

Ele desceu e viu Ronald nos braços de sua esposa.

-O que _ele_ faz aqui? – era fato conhecido que desde que começou a namorar Mione, Seamus e Ron brigaram.

-A Ginny, irmã dele. Ela...

Finnigan se calou. Até isso seria respeitável.

-Entendo. Ele entrou na cozinha e saiu pouco depois com duas xícaras de chá. Entregou uma para a esposa e outra para o ruivo.

-Beba, não é veneno – ele sorriu amigavelmente.

Ron aceitou. Bebeu devagar, bebericando o líquido fumegante. Não demorou muito e ele começou a escorregar para o chão.

-SEAMUS! O que você fez?

-Uma poção do sono. Ele estava precisando. Agora quando ele acordar, Mi. Dê uma poção calmante. Vou explicar no trabalho que ele faltou por bons motivos – ele beijou a esposa. – Até a volta – e aparatou.

Hermione se viu sozinha com um Ronald Weasley adormecido em seu tapete. Ela o levitou e o colocou no sofá. Adentrou na cozinha e foi fazer sua poção. Ela também precisava se acalmar.

O tempo passou. Mione estava sentada ao lado dele. Esperando acordar. Ron finalmente abriu os olhos.

-Mi, o que era aquilo que aquele... que o Seamus me deu? – ele respondeu irritado.

-Uma poção para você dormir. Agora toma essa calmante.

-Eu quero ir matar o Dominic!

-Ron, não!

-Mione.

-Francamente Ron. Quem você acha que é? Dominic provavelmente está com uma tropa.

-Eu mato todos!

Weasley levantou e saiu pisando pesado até a porta. Hermione foi atrás dele.

-Não me siga Mione.

-Francamente, Ronald. Me escuta. EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR EMBORA DE NOVO!

Ele parou. Virou e a beijou.

-Eu não vou embora, Mi. Eu volto. Só para você.

Ele desaparatou. Hermione aparatou para o ministério. Harry estava ali. No seu cubículo cheio de fotos da época de Hogwarts. Sorriu para ela. Levantou e literalmente correu até ela. Mas a cara dela não era uma das melhores.

-Mione, o que houve? – ele segurou o ombro dela.

-Ginny. Ela...

-O que houve com a Ginny?

-Ela morreu. Dominic a matou. Quem é Dominic, Harry? Ron foi atrás dele.

-Droga. São mortes demais. Remus, Ginny. Agora atacaram Draco e Anna. Eles estão seriamente feridos. Eu não suportaria se meu melhor amigo morresse agora. Maxymus Dominic é um sonserino nojento ele fica sempre em um cemitério. Ele tem raiva de todos e tudo. Então se esconde lá. Mas, droga! Ele nunca tá sozinho. Ron pode morrer.

Potter correu até sua mesa e escreveu alguma coisa num pedacinho de papel. Ele ficara muito inexpressivo depois da morte de Neville. Eram tantas baixas de ambos os lados. Era insuportável. A chuva fina que caia do lado de fora parecia concordar com ela. Ela estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não viu o memorando elevar-se no seu e pousar num cubículo próximo. Mas quando um estampido de aparatação soou próximo ao seu ouvido ela despertou do seu transe.

-Seamus?

-Mione, o que você faz aqui? – ele passou a mão envolta do ombro da esposa.

-Eu o chamei para ir atrás do Ron conosco.

-Conosco? Potter?

-A Mione vai. Não imagino nenhuma bruxa mais poderosa que ela. Se eu tiver que deixar minha retaguarda nas mãos de alguém, que esse alguém seja ela – ele se abaixou novamente sobre a mesa e escreveu algo em outro pedaço de papel. Mas dessa vez o entregou a Mione. – Essas são as coordenadas. Não temos tempo para chaves. Será aparatando. Você sabe onde fica o cemitério que Dominic fica, não?

Eles aparataram. O cenário não poderia ser pior.

O cemitério estava completamente molhado, graças a chuva agora não tão fina. Ron e Maxymus lutavam violentamente. Feixes de diversas cores cortavam o ar. Por vezes destruindo sepulturas. Dominic não soltava um único Avada. Não. Ele parecia nutrir um desejo especial pela dor. E Ron estava completamente ensangüentado.

Mas um feixe marrom acertou Mione, por um momento ela sentiu sua perna estremecer e achou que ia desfalecer, mas quando ia fechar os olhos uma grande dor perpassou seu corpo, sangue começou a sair de sua boca. Lágrimas de dor formaram em seus olhos. Contudo ela continuou acordada. Contra sua própria vontade.

Seamus não resistiu e correu até o comensal. Pouco se importando para a varinha. Queria fazê-lo sentir mais dor do que sempre imaginara ser possível. Harry correu até Mione para socorrê-la. O sangue saia torrencialmente de sua boca.

-Mione, se acalme.

Ela meramente ouviu o chamado de Harry. Seus olhos vislumbravam Seamus transfigurando uma pedra qualquer numa bela espada japonesa e avançando contra o comensal. Ron caído, segurando um lado de sua cintura. Um duelo havia começado.

Maxymus transfigurou alguma coisa qualquer numa espada medieval tão rápido que Mione só percebera a espada na mão dele. Eles avançavam. As espadas trincando, vez ou outra acertando alguma parte do corpo, mas numa tortura psicológica para ela,nenhuma parte vital era acertada, aumentando a angústia. Maxymus manejava bem sua arma, e o peso era vantagem na força. Mas em destreza e agilidade a espada japonesa vencia, porém Seamus não era bom espadachim. Vários golpes dele eram anulados. E a fúria o dominava. Ele estava perdendo, Mione sentia isso. Por mais que não amasse o marido não queria que ele morresse.

Dominic riu.

-É o fim, bebê. Quero brincar com alguém que saiba brincar.

-Então brinque com isso.

Seamus se levantou tão rápido, apesar dos ferimentos, que surpreendeu Maxymus. Finnigan enfiou a espada no peito do oponente. Soltou um riso de triunfo, mas o grito de Mione despertou sua atenção, porém ele não foi rápido para desviar.

Juntando todos os resquícios de sua força Dominic desferiu um último golpe, derradeiro, porém fatal. Ele brandiu sua espada de encontro com o pescoço do marido de Hermione. O decapitando. Entretanto Maxymus caiu morto em seguida.

Mione rompeu em lágrimas. Ron chegou perto dela em seguida a abraçando. Harry se afastou um pouco, provavelmente pedindo reforços.

-Foi sorte não ter mais nenhum comensal aqui – segundos depois ele ficou feliz em chamar reforços primeiro e comentar depois. Um esquadrão completo apareceu do nada.

Mas o reforço chegou em seguida, Dumbledore a frente. Harry juntou-se aos amigos. Severus Snape parou sorrindo diabolicamente ao lado do grupo.

-Ora, ora, ora. Quais circunstâncias uniram o trio famoso?

-Snape.

-Eu que vim curar vocês, já que minha avançada idade não me permite lutar tão bem, e bom, eu não sou como Albus.

Ele riu sarcasticamente. E puxou de uma grande sacola de couro puxou vários potes com poções e entregou dois para Ron, mas parou antes de entregar uma para Mione. Harry sabia que no momento ele estava usando legilemancia. E como Mione não sabia oclumência, provavelmente não sabia o que se passava.

-Raios garota. O que foi que te acertou?

Ele sentou exasperado, mexendo euforicamente na sacola atrás de alguma poção útil no momento. Ron que já havia melhorado após tomar as poções nada saborosas. Por um momento Severus pegou um pote e ficou observando-o saudoso, antes de colocá-lo de volta. Harry e Ron conseguiram ver o nome "poção mata-cão".

-Não há nada aqui para você, Finnigan. Preciso levá-la para o Saint Mungus. Eu não posso dar uma poção a ela sem saber do que se trata Weasley! Potter leve seu amiguinho, ele já está melhor. Agora a senhora Finnigan. É melhor leva-la daqui antes que outro raio colorido, muito bonitinho a acerte.

Ele a levantou pelo braço e colocou algo em sua mão. Desapareceram em seguida.

Harry olhou para Ron.

-Eu sei que não é a melhor hora, cara. Mas essa é a sua chance.

Weasley elevou os olhos irritados.

-Obrigado – respondeu sarcasticamente.

Ambos aparataram para o largo Grimmauld e entraram na casa dos Black. No caso, do Potter, já que Harry herdara tudo que pertencia a Sirius. Dumbledore estava no patamar principal. Os Weasley desolados abraçaram um dos poucos filhos vivos. Percy, Fred, Ginny e Gui haviam morrido. Tonks chorava num canto. Snape ainda não chegara. Todos foram para a cozinha. Dumbledore tomou a frente da mesa e começou a discursar.

-Quantos de nós morreram? Quantos de nós morrerão? Ainda assim o mundo não achará o suficiente. E nos levará ainda mais, nesse intervalo de dezoito horas perdemos três, e num intervalo de dezoito anos, por quantos choraremos? Quantos de nós estarão vivos para chorar? Mas ainda assim nós sabíamos do risco. Eles sabiam dos riscos.

Dumbledore parou de repente. Um estalido de aparatação havia se feito ouvir. Mundungus Fletcher adentrou no cômodo.

-Draco Malfoy e Anna Abbott se foram. Eles não resistiram aos ferimentos.

Esse casal levemente estranho havia se formado dois anos após a formatura, quando o aspirante a comensal atacou a rua em que ela morava. Eles passaram a morar juntos, mas Draco ainda dando uma de durão não quis casar. Ele largou os comensais e aos poucos se tornou da ordem, um novo espião, exatamente igual a Severus Snape, tanto no desempenho do cargo, como nas atitudes rotineiras! Mas ele fora descoberto e atacado. E agora não resistira e partira, assim como tantos outros. Weasley abaixou os olhos como todos na mesa, num gesto de tristeza.

Mione olhava para o ex-professor. Ele a levara para Hogwarts, por quê?

-Pro...

-Não sou mais seu professor, Finnigan. Olha. Eu não sei o que te atingiu, e o hospital não é o lugar mais seguro agora. Madame Pomfrey virá cuidar de você, antes disso eu não posso deixá-la. Ou sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer.

A situação era grave. A Ordem suspeitava de espiões na escola, mas a esse ponto? Ser perigoso deixar alguém sozinho na ala hospitalar. Ela estremeceu.

-Quero ver Ron.

-Weasley está numa reunião com a Ordem, onde eu deveria estar, se a senhora não achasse bonito ficar na frente de raiozinhos coloridos.

-EU NÃO FUI ATINGIDA PORQUE QUIS! E MESMO ASSIM O EFEITO PASSOU!

-ABAIXE SEU TOM, GRANGER! – ele se calou. – Finnigan – corrigiu.

-O senhor não é mais nada meu. Eu tenho direito de gritar com você quando não quiser mais me escutar. Eu não sou mais a sabe-tudo da sala, e sim uma mulher independente.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente. Sibilando e espumando.

-Se eu não demonstrasse nenhum respeito por Dumbledore, eu já teria te...

-Teria o que Severus? – Albus chegou naquele momento.

Ron o seguia, ele saiu detrás do diretor e correu até Mione.

-Mi, você está bem?

-Me sinto melhor, mas o Snape quer que eu fique em observação.

-Malfoy e Abbott também morreram.

Mione ofegou. Eram tantas perdas. Mas ainda assim... ainda tinha Ron e Harry. Ainda tinha que continuar.

-Mi, eu sei que você acabou de ficar viúva, mas neste tempo eu tenho medo de esperar. Você me perdoa? Me perdoa por tudo que fiz? Você volta comigo?

-Sim, Ron. Eu aceito – ela disse sem conter o sorriso.

O tempo passou, não obstante com as perdas, mais pessoas morreram. Snape, mais dois Weasley, a senhora Figg, Duda Dursley e inúmeras outras pessoas. Na verdade o tempo que transcorrera não fora tão grande. Apenas uma semana. Mas Hermione jurava que se passara tempo demais, que a felicidade dessa semana junto ao homem que sempre idealizara viera completa com toda a reserva que a vida lhe guardara, e ela apenas findava, por breves momentos, quando uma nova morte era anunciada.

Ronald trabalhava incansavelmente para dar tudo a Mione, que lhe retribuía muito bem. Mas naquele dia, naquele maldito dia, Ron se atrasara. Hermione não suportaria a perda dele. Mas acreditava que tudo daria certo, que ao fim teria um final feliz.

Uma coruja linda piou a acordando do seu pequeno transe. Ela correu até a janela e permitiu que a ave amarronzada entrasse, voltando a sentar a mesa logo após fechar a janela. O pássaro derrubou em seu colo um pergaminho. Seus olhos correram pelas linhas tremidas da caligrafia desleixada de Harry. Seu corpo amoleceu, sua voz falhou e ela não pôde gritar. Sua respiração parou e seu peito prorrompeu em dor. Ron, Ronald Weasley havia-se ido. Não mais existia seu príncipe encantado. Não mais haveria final feliz.

-Acabou – a palavra escapou-lhe por entre os lábios.

Ela escorregou chorando na cadeira até parar no chão, o pergaminho manchado de lágrimas esquecido sobre a mesa.

Hermione Finnigan levantou-se irritada por não ter estado mais tempo com o ser amado. Por não ter aproveitado melhor o tempo que compartilharam. Por não ter se casado com ele e se chamado Hermione Weasley. Ela levantou trêmula e correu até a banheira. Do apartamento pequeno que morava junto com Ron.

Ligou a torneira e permitiu que ela enchesse.

-Eu nunca suportaria uma vida longe de você. Você não pode ir até onde eu não possa te alcançar... eu te proíbo disso, Ronald Weasley. Eu juro que irei até onde estiver.

Então entrou. O vestido branco encharcando-se. O cabelo espalhando-se na água fria. Se não morresse asfixiada, morreria com hipotermia. Mas no momento ela apenas desejava morrer.

"Mione,

Não sei como lhe falar isso, eu mesmo não sei como eu pude presenciar aquilo, mas eu estava tão impotente ante a cena, tão incapaz. Eu me culpo pelo que aconteceu, embora ele tenha me dito que não fui culpado. Eu me culpo por ter sido eu quem esteve ao lado dele e não você. E acredito que me culpe também. Mas me perdoe, eu não tive escolha. Por mim ninguém estaria ao lado dele naquela hora, porque aquela hora nunca viria.

Mi, não faça nenhuma besteira. Assim que eu conseguir sair daqui eu passo aí. Não se desespere. Iremos achar uma saída. Iremos superar isso juntos, como sempre fizemos, como os melhores amigos que somos, apenas, por favor, Não faça nada antes de eu chegar.

Sim, Hermione, o Ron morreu. Eu queria evitar falar isso tanto porque eu mesmo ainda não consigo admitir que meu melhor amigo, meu irmão partiu. Eu já senti isso tantas vezes. Não sei até quando a vida vai me levar coisas preciosas, mas sem você eu não poderei continuar, não conseguirei dar nem mais um passo, então, por favor, me espere antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Com carinho,

Harry Potter"


End file.
